


30 Day OTP Challenge: серия драбблов

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Написано в 2012 году.





	30 Day OTP Challenge: серия драбблов

1\. Holding hands/Держаться за руки

Солнце уже почти село, и воздухе витает особый аромат вечерней прохлады. Они, держась за руки, идут по просёлочной дороге рядом с золотистым пшеничным полем. Альбус много говорит, почти захлёбывается словами и разгоняет тишину вокруг них. Геллерту хочется, чтобы Альбус помолчал, но обижать его – не хочется совсем. Тогда он поступает единственно возможным образом: берёт Альбуса за вторую руку, притягивает к себе и целует…

В этот момент Геллерт всегда просыпается, судорожно, до крови, сжимая руку в кулак. Раньше с ним такого не происходило. Здесь, в тюрьме, он, возможно, стал сентиментален, но, просыпаясь всякий раз, Геллерт думает о том, что потерял, разжав в тот вечер их руки и убежав.

2\. Cuddling somewhere/Где-нибудь обжиматься  
\- Если ты подвинешься ещё ближе, то, боюсь, размажешь меня по стене.  
\- Тс-с-с… Батильда нас может услышать, и тогда сам будешь придумывать оправдания. Знаешь же, что она никого не впускает в свою библиотеку с разваливающимися книгами.  
\- Они просто очень стар… Геллерт, куда ты засунул руку!

***  
\- Альбус, Геллерт говорил мне, что ты пишешь работу об использовании слюны саламандры?  
\- Да, мисс Бэгшот.  
\- Как помнится, один мой кавалер давным-давно подарил мне книгу, где этот вопрос подробно освещался. Не поднимешься за ней в библиотеку? Стеллаж у окна, вторая полка.  
\- С удовольствием. Только сначала найду Геллерта и проясню у него один прелюбопытный вопрос…

3\. Gaming/watching a movie/ Играть/смотреть фильм  
\- И это твой хвалёный синематограф? - Геллерт в недоумении оглядывал толпу, выходящую из зала и оживлённо обсуждающую увиденное. – Звука нет, раскрашено кое-как и то не всё, изображение рябит и дёргается. И вообще, не скажи ты мне, что это «Золушка», ни за что бы не узнал.  
\- Ты просто не видел первые фильмы, - улыбнулся Альбус, пропуская вперёд весело щебечущих школьниц. – Там сюжета не было вообще. Так что и раскритикованная тобой «Золушка» – большое достижение для маглов.  
\- Вот именно: «для маглов», - Геллерт презрительно фыркнул. – Что с них взять.  
\- Но у магов даже такого нет.  
Последняя фраза Альбуса Геллерту очень не понравилась. Настолько, что утром он откуда притащил пресловутый синематограф и целый день нарезал вокруг него круги, размахивая палочкой. Альбус лишь посмеивался, ел вишню и помогал тушить периодически вспыхивающую камеру.  
Однако уже через месяц первые полосы всех магловских газет кричали о премьере фильма «Дары Смерти» в 5D.

4\. On a date/На свидании  
Геллерт всегда отрицал, что они с Альбусом встречаются.  
Когда они устроили пикник в тени ивы, Геллерт заявил, что это не свидание, потому что день, никакой романтики, и вообще он на пикник и со своей бабушкой ходил, а ей семьдесят лет.  
Когда они сидели на лавочке возле дома Батильды и считали звёзды на небе, Геллерт опять категорически отрицал то, что у них свидание, потому что третьего на свидании быть не должно, несмотря на то, что третий – это старый козёл Аберфорта.  
Когда Альбус впервые остался на ночь, Геллерт тоже о свидании ничего сказал. Впрочем, он тогда вообще был не особо разговорчив.  
Когда спустя много лет они встретились на разрушенной площадке старого замка, о свидании не заговорил никто, ведь на свиданиях не пытаются убить.  
И только когда Альбус в первый и последний раз пришёл в Нурменгард, Геллерт признал: да, у них свидание.

5\. Kissing/Целоваться  
Альбус редко признавался в этом даже себе, но уступать кому-либо он не любил. Особенно Геллерту. Особенно в вопросах, крайне щепетильных для любого восемнадцатилетнего юноши.  
Дело в том, что Альбус не умел целоваться. Сегодня вечером Геллерт придёт с вполне определёнными намерениями, а Альбус не умел, что чрезвычайно его расстраивало.  
Умел ли целоваться Геллерт, Альбус не знал, но решил, что на всякий случай лучше научиться этому.  
Однако в умных книжках, которые ровными стопками возвышались на полу в его комнате, про поцелуи ничего не было. Разве только про то, как правильно нанести на губы яд, чтобы убить жертву и не отравиться самому, но этот вариант Альбуса не устраивал.  
Тогда он вспомнил типичные шуточки про тренировку на помидорах, но помидоры у них не росли, а ближайший рынок был в нескольких километрах от Годриковой Лощины.  
Зато под руку попалось яблоко, которое немедленно попало под обстрел поцелуев. Однако вскоре яблоко было возращено на место целым и невредимым: в практике поцелуев в щёку Альбус не нуждался.  
Но он не отчаивался и, спустившись в сад, нарвал полное блюдо вишни… И съел всю в итоге, для приличия попытавшись старательно пообсасывать первые пару ягодок.  
Посмотрев на часы, и увидев, что до прихода Геллерта осталось всего полчаса, Альбус быстро сдёрнул с ветки пару слив, уселся перед зеркалом и начал репетировать.  
И, увлекшись, опомнился только тогда, когда услышал за своей спиной смешок. Альбус обернулся и увидел Геллерта, задумчиво разглядывавшего его и водившего пальцем по губе.  
Потом Геллерт вдруг усмехнулся снова, подошёл к нему и, взяв из руки сливу, прошептал:  
\- Может, попрактикуешься на мне?

6\. Wearing eachothers’ clothes/Носить одежду друг друга  
Ариана имела привычку устраивать истерики в самые неподходящие моменты. Орать, реветь и пытаться разнести всё вокруг.  
Аберфорт имел привычку звать в таких случаях Альбуса. Несмотря на то, что толку от последнего было мало: Ариану Аберфорт утешал сам, а Альбуса звал так, чтобы тот не расслаблялся.  
Альбус имел привычку всегда откликаться на зов. Даже если был без штанов. И ритмично постанывал в это время.  
Геллерт не имел никаких привычек, поэтому ругался, натягивал первые попавшиеся брюки и аппарировал к Батильде.  
Батильда имела не привычки, а милые маленькие причуды. Как и все пожилые люди, в общем-то. Например, иногда забывать про своего двоюродного внука, а иногда очень не вовремя обращать на него внимание, говорить:  
\- Тебе очень идут брюки Альбуса, только вот надо подшить их снизу, - и отправляться за иголкой с ниткой.

7\. Cosplaying/Косплей  
\- Нет, так нам никогда не подобраться к Грегоровичу!  
\- Почему? Комната рядом с ним сдаётся семейной паре без детей. Я трансфигурировал мантию в магловское женское платье, наложил пару косметический чар…  
\- Альбус, ты часто видишь женщин с бородой?!

8\. Shopping/Ходить по магазинам  
\- Геллерт, что это такое?! – со стороны дверей раздался голос тётушки. Недовольный и изумлённый. Явно не предвещавший ничего хорошего.  
Геллерт обернулся и едва сдержался, что не хлопнуть себя по лбу.  
Батильда стояла и держала в руках шёлковые чулки и панталоны. Белые, с рюшечками. Которые он целый час выбирал под смущённое хихиканье продавщиц. И в конец измотавшись после целого дня хождений по магазинам, положил их вместе с занавесками, скатертями и всякой домашней утварью для Батильды.  
\- Признаюсь, вы застали меня врасплох, - Геллерт всегда придерживался принципа, что любую ложь лучше начинать с правды. – Дело в том, что в Венгрии сегодня праздник богини любви, и женщинам принято в этот день дарить… подобные вещи. И я решил не нарушать традиции родины моей матушки и купил подарок для вас. Но, к сожалению, лишился удовольствия его вручить.  
Батильда делано смутилась и, пробормотав что-то о чудных венгерских обычаях, поблагодарила Геллерта и быстро ушла к себе.  
Геллерт понимал, что женщину в возрасте Батильды подобный подарок способен заставить забыть о том, что венгры уже давно отошли от язычества. Но вот не заметить, что панталоны явно не её размера?  
Геллерт покачал головой и нащупал в кармане наручники. Утраченные панталоны тут же вылетели из головы, и он, довольно улыбнувшись, отправился к Альбусу…

9\. Hanging out with friends/Проводить время с друзьями  
Альбус всегда любил проводить время с друзьями.

С Салли Боунс он говорил о науке, разрабатывал проекты и ездил на научные конференции. С Салли Боунс он гулял под ручку в Хогсмиде, ел мороженое из одной вазочки и целовался во время ночных дежурств. Салли Боунс вступила в Ирландскую республиканскую армию и успела принять участие в нескольких нападениях, прежде чем её задержали.

С Геллертом Гриндевальдом он говорил о власти, гадал, где могут находиться Дары Смерти, и устраивал будущую судьбу маглов. С Геллертом Гриндевальдом он голым купался в реке, валялся посреди густых полевых трав и стонал по ночам в кровати. Геллерт Гриндевальд собрал самую сильную армию волшебников и захватил почти всю Европу, прежде чем был заточён в Нурменгард.

С Элфиасом Дожем он… Он не делал ничего значительного. С Элфиасом Дожем он действительно просто дружил.


End file.
